warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Light Will Shine Brightest Where Love Is
Collab by User:Otterstar , User:Alyseadate12 , Feather, and Lilly Chapter 1 *OTTERSTAR* Rubypaw sat staring at Aquapaw grooming herself. Oh, how Rubypaw hated her so much beauty in a little she-cat. Rubypaw looked at her own dusty rose colored pelt. She started grooming her pelt at least to make it a little better. Aquapaw thinks she is pretty. I will show her that I am the best. I wonder if Sunpaw will notice me. '' chapter2 *alyseadate12* Aquapaw tried to act nice to Rubypaw. ''It's ok. ''Aquapaw says to herself ''I know I'm the prettiest of the two of us. ''Aquapaw walks over. "Hey!" Rubypaw looks at Aquapaw coldly and tries to fish out a little smile. ''I know what Rubypaw's thinking. ''Aquapaw turned around and saw Sunpaw staring at Rubypaw and back at herself. "He's thinking about both of us." "Oh yeah? Well, ''I know he will pick me," says Rubypaw. Chapter 3 *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart* Shadepaw dropped his thrush on the fresh-kill pile, exhausted from the long hunting patrol. He stared around the camp to where all the she-cats were surrounding Sunpaw. Shadepaw didn't get why Sunpaw was so popular among the Clan, especially the she-cats. Not that Shadepaw was jealous, just a bit spiteful. He worked a lot harder than Sunpaw, but he was so underappreciated, invisible, nobody like him, nobody talked to him. Shadepaw had adapted to being a loner within the Clan, an outcast, and now he rather liked being alone. It helped him to focus on his training and let him have time to think alone about the mysteries of life and he had no attatchments to hold him back from his potential. But, he thought, Maybe at least once, I would like someone to talk to.. ''Chapter 4 (Lilly) ''Sunstrike was waiting impatiently for Rosepaw as she bounded into camp, hurriedly popping her few mice on the small pile of prey on the stump. She looked around for Sunpaw, her heart thumping, and she sighed, satisfied, when she saw the golden tom sitting by the gorse tunnel. She flashed a insidious smirk at the other she-cats. "You fools." she murmured sarcastically under her breath, padding over to the golden tom, looking up at the cobalt sky and the rainbows lancing gracefully off them. She tried to make conversation, but in the end he spoke first. "Hi there,Rosepaw." gushed Sunpaw, grinning. "You look pretty." Rosepaw smiled. "Hello,handsome." ''Chappie 5 * otterstar*'' Rubypaw saw how sad Shadepaw looked, but she also noticed Darktail was staring at her. He likes me! Her heart fluttered. But which will I pick? She trotted over to Darktail. "Meet me in the tall oak forest!" She whispered. Then she ran to Shadepaw. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws and sunk her teeth into her catch. "Hey Shadepaw! I saw how lonely you looked!" Chapter 6 *Alyseadate12* Aquapaw was walking to her spot to eat and she sees Darktail walk by her as fast as he could. "What are you doing?" asks Aquapaw. "Going to meet Rubypaw," said Darktail. "I think she might like me." Chapter 7 *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart* Shadepaw looked up, bewildered that a cat, a she-cat to be more specific. "H-hello," he said carefully, fearful that any word would scare her off. "Hi!" Rubypaw meowed cheerfully. Shadepaw was surprised though he didn't show it. He gave his dark gray fur a lick to smooth it and meowed, "How are you?" "I'm wonderful!" she purred. Shadepaw was surprised again, and a thought crossed his mind. Maybe she likes me! Shadepaw shrugged off the thought immediately and he responded, "I'm good, too." Shadepaw analyzed the situation for a while as Rubypaw spoke, then as the sun went down, Shadepaw saw Rubypaw get up. "I have to go now," Rubypaw meowed. "Bye," Shadepaw mumbled, thankful the situation was over. He watched her go, however. Rubypaw disappeared into the forest, after looking around frantically. What would she be doing in the forest at nigh''t? Chapter 8 *OTTERSTAR* "Sorry I have to hunt before I go to sleep my mentor said!" Rubypaw yelled as she ran out. ''Sorry but I can't hurt him! And Darktail! I like both of them! ''She spotted Darktail sitting in their tree. She ran up the trunk and sat next to him. "You climb fast Rubypaw." "Thanks! And I didn't even sweat!" She leaned on him. "I do love you, but I can't hurt Shadepaw. I love him too." Darktail looked sad but then replied. "That's ok. And by the way I love you too! We can meet in secret." "Really?" "Yeah! Maybe you can sneak out every night and see me?" Rubypaw grabbed his scruff and dragged him to a hold in the tree. The slept together in it. In the morning she hunted and tripped along the way a few times. ______________________ A few nights passed and she finally met with Darktail again. "I am so sorry! The medicine cat had me stay in camp because I cut my leg on a rock!" She went to the hole and fell asleep. Darktail was building a curtain of ivy and when he was done he too went into the hole and fell asleep. When Rubypaw woke up there was no sun out yet. I better get to camp, But she heard some one coming. ''Shadepaw! ''She fell out of the tree and the last thing she saw was Shadepaw and Darktail looking at her worriedly. They were talking to each other in rushed voices. When she woke up there were no cats near her but her stomache was huge. I must have been over eating. ''No I don't eat! Rubypaw wrapped her tail over her stomach and wobbled out of the den. She mumbled to herself and grabbed herself a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. Chapter 9 (otterstar) "Rubypaw has too much weight for an apprentice." I heard my mother talking to the medicene cat. "She's expecting kits, I don't think her body can take that much pressure." Bramblepelt told her. I decided to make myself known. "SO I'm going to die because I'm expecting kits? Becaue my body cant hold the weight?" I mumbled. "Yes." Bramblepelt told me. "But I'm not even a warrior yet!" Cats in the clearing looked at us. I lowered my voice. "What am I supposed to tell the clan? That I'm gooing to die because I'm expecting and my body cant hold the weight?"